De ahora en adelante
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Intercambio de Fics de Naruto's Dark Side] [Para Delta Elena] Naruto se había dado cuenta de tres cosas con el correr de los años: que no puedes detener el tiempo, que éste siempre te enseña lecciones y que no puedes desaprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida. Y ahora que tenía claro lo que quería de verdad, no lo dejaría escapar. [NaruHina]


Este es mi primer fanfic NaruHina, y va dedicado con mucho cariño a Delta Elena, mi amiga secreta en el intercambio de fanfics de Naruto's Dark Side. Espero que te guste, lo hice de corazón. Y espero que a los demás también les guste, y me cuenten si cumplí mi objetivo de mantener a los personajes en su línea. Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>De ahora en adelante<strong>

Pese a que Naruto siempre actuaba como un tonto y nunca se le dio bien eso de entender cosas complicadas, con el paso de los años y la vivencia de muchas experiencias se fue dando cuenta de tres cosas: que no puedes detener el tiempo, que éste siempre te enseña lecciones y que no puedes desaprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan en la vida.

Fue así como, lentamente, también comenzó a entender que ciertas cosas simplemente no estaban destinadas a ocurrir. Su escurridizo enamoramiento de Sakura resultó ser muy insistente, pero nunca fue más que eso: una ilusión. Así, el tiempo le enseñó que ella y él eran muy buenos amigos y compañeros, pero intentar ir más allá no resultaría en nada bueno, pues Sakura hace mucho tiempo que había generado una conexión tan especial con Sasuke que él, impotente, simplemente no podía hacer nada más que mirar y mantenerse aislado. Jamás podría cambiar ese sentimiento incluso si los años pasaban —cosa que, en efecto, terminó comprobando en varias ocasiones—, por eso había decidido, por primera vez en su vida, analizar la situación con altura de miras.

Naruto siempre deseó que la aldea reconociera su existencia en algún punto del camino, pero nunca concibió que alguien superara aquello y realmente se interesara en él de la forma en que Hinata lo hizo. Al principio no supo entender que aquel amor que ella le profesaba era como el amor de una pareja de verdad y no el cariño fraternal de amigos —o no como el amo que él le tenía al ramen—, pero el que ella hubiese deseado protegerlo a costa de su propia vida fue algo que le hizo replantearse —meses y años después— que Hinata era mucho más que una amiga. Por eso, su existencia se fue haciendo casi imprescindible, hasta que finalmente comprendió que estaba prendado de ella en un nivel inimaginable.

Por eso, cuando empezó a sentir el corazón latiendo desaforado dentro de su pecho, cuando las manos le empezaron a temblar al verla, cuando sentía que la voz le fallaría en cualquier momento y quedaría en ridículo, comprendió que era el momento de no dejar escapar aquella oportunidad. Y cuando pensó, inocentemente, que el día en que él se le declaró y sus labios se juntaron por primera vez había sido el más feliz de toda su existencia, la vida y el tiempo le enseñaron que aún le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Se removió lentamente bajo las sábanas, intentando no despertar a Hinata con su alboroto, mientras recordaba aquel insigne momento en que tuvo que pedir la mano de su novia frente a su padre. Ahora aquellas memorias venían hacia él con mucha diversión, pero en ese momento, ciertamente, las cosas se tornaron críticas.

—¿A qué debemos la visita del Héroe de Konoha a nuestra morada? —preguntó Hiashi con fingida inocencia, apenas dejado entrever su modo filoso de hablar. Su hija y Naruto eran pareja hace unos meses gracias a su propio consentimiento, pero Hiashi sabía que aquella visita era algo más formal que las anteriores.

—S-Señor Hiashi, he venido a tratar un asunto muy importante con usted —dijo el rubio tragando saliva. No podía evitar el temblor que salía de sus labios, pero es que resultaba ciertamente imposible, ya que tratar con el líder del clan Hyuga y el padre de su novia era algo de temer incluso para el más valiente de los hombres.

El líder del clan lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo antes de contestar con displicencia.

—No creas que porque salvaste a la aldea y al mundo shinobi puedes venir a mi casa como si nada, pretendiendo exigirme cosas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó insidioso, llegando justo al punto, casi destruyendo las fuerzas del rubio.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, pero Naruto procuró, con verdadero ahínco, mantenerse firme en su postura. Si le preguntaran a su _yo_ de doce años, aquella situación jamás hubiese pasado por su cabeza infantil, pero ciertamente él había crecido, convirtiéndose en un adulto, y ahora tenía la inevitable misión de tratar con los suegros, quizás la tarea más complicada de todas.

—Su hija es lo más importante que tengo —disparó sin rodeos, dejando su nerviosismo y ansiedad en un segundo plano—, me salvó cuando sentía que ya no me quedaba nada, cuando ni yo mismo confiaba en mí… No concibo una vida sin ella. Es por eso que he venido hasta aquí a pedirle su mano en matrimonio —dijo arrodillándose frente a él, con la frente apoyada en el suelo.

Hiashi no movió ni un solo músculo cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, y el Uzumaki temió que los nervios volvieran a reactivarse y le comieran hasta el alma.

—Puede que ella no lo reconozca —comenzó—, pero Hinata sufrió mucho por ti, y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrirle eso nunca más. ¿La quieres?

Esas últimas dos palabras fueron fulminantes, como si toda la rabia contenida por él por tantos años hubiera sido soltada en ese preciso instante. Sus ojos expelían un aura que parecía ser asesina. Puede que Hiashi nunca lo demostrara abiertamente, pero él amaba a su hija a pesar de todo, incluso por sobre su clan.

Naruto se levantó y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los dos pozos profundos de Hiashi. La única diferencia era que, esta vez, lo miraba resoluto, limpiándose de toda indecisión.

—La amo —pronunció en una seca pero segura oración.

Aquello para Hiashi fue suficiente, pues pudo ver en sus orbes que el muchacho no mentía y que no había rastro de maldad en sus intenciones para con su hija.

La boda se efectuó semanas después, y Naruto pensó, ahora sin duda alguna, que ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Había llegado a una madurez espiritual que le aseguraba que estaba viviendo una vida plena, y que nada más en el mundo lo podría hacer más feliz. Se sintió en el clímax, pero nuevamente se había equivocado.

La primera vez que había hecho el amor con Hinata había sentido esas cosquillas en el estómago que solo los adolescentes sienten cuando se enamoran. Había sido una sensación maravillosa el unir sus cuerpos bajo el concepto del amor y, aunque sabía que los hijos se concebían de aquella manera, nunca esperó que las cosas se diesen así para ellos. Después de todo, Naruto no era devoto a pensar demasiado.

—Hinata-chan, estás muy rara, estás comiendo mucho últimamente pero a los minutos vas al baño y haces unos sonidos muy raros, ¿te sientes bien, _'ttebayo_?

Hinata abrazó el retrete mientras otra arcada venía a su garganta, y lo expulsó todo de una vez. Naruto se alteró de inmediato pero ella, con un gesto tranquilizador, lo calmó. Respiró hondo, asegurándose de que ya no quedaba nada más, y se lavó la cara y la boca.

—Estuve hablando con Sakura-san y ella me explicó lo que tengo… —comenzó nerviosa, mirando de un lado para el otro—. Mi apetito se ha intensificado estos días, pero hay algunas cosas que me hacen mal para el estómago y tengo que venir a vomitar. Me dijo que esto no cederá, al menos por unos meses.

—¡Eso es terrible, _'ttebayo_! ¿Y no hay ninguna forma de curarlo? ¡Pero si tú eres una persona muy sana, no entiendo por qué te pasó esto! —exclamó frustrado, rascándose la cabeza.

—Ah, b-bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Hinata contuvo el aire antes de continuar, y luego suspiró. Si no se lo decía ahora, jamás encontraría el momento apropiado para hacerlo—. Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada.

Naruto permaneció de pie, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Parecía que los músculos de su rostro habían dejado de funcionar, porque tenía una mueca muy extraña y no parecía que fuera a cambiarla pronto.

—¿Q-Q-Qué?

—Vamos a tener un hijo, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata con ternura, suavizando la línea de expresión de sus ojos—. Seremos padres.

La última frase hizo reaccionar al rubio, activando los engranajes de su cerebro. Su expresión se iluminó y tomó a Hinata de las manos, transmitiéndole toda la calidez que poseía.

—¡Vamos a tener un hijo, _'ttebayo_! —exclamó saltando de la emoción—. Oh, Hinata-chan, ¡te amo tanto! —Y, sin esperar respuesta, la abrazó.

La muchacha sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, enrojeciendo su rostro como el de un tomate, pero luego se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que la embargaba y abrazó con fuerza a su esposo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Te debe doler, ¿verdad? —La soltó y comenzó a examinarla, dando vueltas alrededor de ella como un loco—. Iremos a ver a Sakura-chan de inmediato, ¡ella sabrá qué hacer al respecto! Vamos a ser padres, ¡vamos a ser padres, _'ttebayo_! —canturreó feliz mientras ambos arreglaban sus cosas para partir al hospital que dirigía su amiga Sakura.

Naruto soltó un suspiro al recordar aquel momento. Hinata se desperezó a su lado y se acercó a su rostro con calma.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun —dijo aún un tanto dormida.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan —respondió él con voz ronca.

Despertar junto a ella todas las mañanas era un regalo, una bendición, pero haberse enterado de que iba a ser padre —no una, sino dos veces— había sido la sensación más gratificante de su vida. Estar ahí para su esposa durante los 9 meses que duró cada embarazo le hizo darse cuenta de que, aunque la vida al principio fuese injusta e incomprensible, al final siempre hay algo que te mueve a vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y que siempre hay algo por lo que pelear. Y el sentir a sus hijos en sus brazos por primera vez era algo por lo que valía la pena vivir cada segundo, cada momento.

—¡PAPÁAAAAA! Te desafío, _'ttebasa _—exclamó Boruto con una energía inconmensurable mientras se adentraba en la cama de sus padres.

—Boruto, no grites —musitó Naruto con cansancio mientras luchaba por zafarse de su hijo. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver el ahínco con que su hijo intentaba impresionarlo. Boruto se parecía tanto a él en ciertos aspectos.

—La encontré en el jardín, mamá, es para ti —dijo Himawari entrando a la habitación y entregándole una flor a Hinata.

—Gracias, princesa —musitó tiernamente la Hyuga.

Naruto pasó de no tener nada a tenerlo todo. De no tener amigos a tener a los mejores. De no tener padres a poder conocerlos y saber los motivos de su muerte. De ser el odioso niñato malcriado a ser reconocido como el hombre más fuerte de la aldea. De pasar a dormir solo a dormir con tres personas que llenaban su existencia en este mundo por completo. Porque, de ahora en adelante, su vida iba a estar llena de nuevas experiencias y nuevas lecciones, y él estaba dispuesto a tomarlo todo. Porque ahora, a diferencia de su niñez, tenía una familia. De ahora en adelante, nunca más estaría solo.


End file.
